


Of music and men

by Butterybrieftyphoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Akuma (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Music Creation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterybrieftyphoon/pseuds/Butterybrieftyphoon
Summary: One shot Lukanette en el que podemos ver aquello que piensa Luka sobre el mundo que le rodea, en especial sobre Marinette. No se centra en los poderes, el que en este fanfic tengan poderes o no lo dejo a vuestra disposición.





	Of music and men

El mundo, hace mucho tiempo, se regía por la música. Sin embargo, la gente no la comprendía. En su monotonía, los ciudadanos creían ser meras notas en un pentagrama, esperando a ser leídas, sin darse cuenta que ellas también podían elegir ser escuchadas. Formaban un entramado musical, una pieza sublime, pero no todas aquellas notas podían sonar a la vez; solo algunas, en su virtud, podían hacerlo, y brillaban (¡oh sí, brillaban!), pues, ¿qué obra maestra podía ser compuesta si faltaba un do o un sol? Eran personas populares, radiantes, que siempre eran necesitadas para formar parte de la melodía de la vida de alguien.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng siempre había sido (y siempre sería, por lo que a ella respectaba) una mera nota sin voz que nadie elegía para la obra musical que conformaba su pequeño mundo. Y ella nunca encontraba la que le faltaba para completar su propia sinfonía, para sentir, finalmente, su vida completa.

No me malinterpretéis, Marinette era feliz: tenía amigos, una familia que la quería y un sueño profesional en proceso. En su opinión, no necesitaba nada más para que su mundo se completara, y creía, en su inocencia, que su amado Adrián sería, en un futuro, la pieza que faltaba en su rompecabezas, y ella la del suyo. Solo debía esperar al momento indicado y, entonces, todo su mundo cobraría sentido.

Sin embargo, no había contado con el músico, aquel que podía leer el alma de las personas como si fuera un libro, interpretarla y encontrar todo lo que en ella faltaba para que la gente fuera feliz. Unas veces, lo que la persona necesitaba era un amigo; otras, una motivación para seguir adelante. En conclusión, algo que les diera el sentido final a sus vidas. Luka, pues así se llamaba el músico, era un experto en completar el alma de la gente, pero nunca podía encontrar la pieza que llenara la suya propia. Por ello, ya fuera junto con su grupo, Kitty Section, o en solitario, trabajaba día y noche en más melodías, confiando en encontrar, algún día, la pieza clave.

Todo cambió el día que conoció a la chica de ojos rasgados y cabellos como la noche más oscura, quien le arrancó de su corazón con aquella expresividad que la caracterizaba una nota clara, única, que le hizo sentir lleno, completo, vivo.

\- ¡Hola!, me llamo Ma, ma… Marinette. – dijo la chica, tartamudeando. Tu madre me ha dicho que te avise, el grupo te está esperando arriba.

Era una de las amigas de su hermana Juleka y, según ella, iba a revolucionar la industria de la moda. Era preciosa, y tan adorable…

\- Encantado, Ma, ma, Marinette. -respondió el chico con una sonrisa, sin poder evitarlo, lo que hizo que Marinette frunciera el ceño, dolida. Lo siento, no soy muy bueno con las palabras, pero espero que me puedas entender mejor así…

Él le indicó que se sentara a su lado y le mostró, con su guitarra, lo que el corazón de la chica de decía, la cual, entusiasmada, se balanceó al son de la música. Era una melodía tan parecida a la del propio Luka, que partes de su propio ser resonaban junto con el instrumento y ambas, en conjunto, formaban algo nuevo, hermoso y único.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces? – preguntó ella, sorprendida, pues todo su ser vibraba con la música.

\- Expresarse con música es mucho más fácil que con palabras.

Aquel día, dos notas solitarias encontraron su armonía y descubrieron que no estaban solas en el mundo. Pero ese acorde no era el que Marinette necesitaba. Y Luka, siendo el mejor lector de almas, no tardó en descubrirlo.

Cuando Marinette y Adrián estaban en la misma estancia, todo giraba alrededor de ellos. Luka podía oír claramente sus melodías, como se entrelazaban, jugaban y encajaban como un rompecabezas sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Pero, como ya hemos dicho, la gente no comprende la música y Marinette y Adrián no se oían el uno al otro. Si no, ya lo hubieran comprendido.

El día que se dio cuenta de aquello que unía a sus dos amigos fue cuando fueron a patinar sobre hielo. Había acudido allí junto con Marinette para acompañar a Kagami y Adrián, para que este último no se sintiera tan solo. La canción de Marinette y Luka acababa de comenzar, pero este solo tuvo oídos para la melodía de Adrián y Marinette, aquella que todavía no había empezado, pero que ya se intuía en el ambiente, a pesar de que Adrián dijera que eran solo amigos.

Podrías pensar que, cuando vio cómo se miraban, Luka se enfadó con ella o no quiso volverla a ver, tal era su dolor. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Luka se encontró cada vez apoyando más a Marinette, ayudándola a superar sus miedos y a ser más segura de sí misma. La enseñó que debía aprender a aceptar el amor que la gente la tenía (lo que incluyó una confesión no planeada por parte del músico, de la que se arrepentía profundamente) y que no estaba tan sola como creía estar. Un día, de improviso, descubrió que Marinette, con su carácter fuerte y optimista, y con la ayuda y el apoyo de toda la gente que la quería, había conseguido labrar una nota, única, perfecta, completando ella misma su propia melodía y ayudando con ello a los demás a descubrir las suyas.

No, comprendió finalmente Luka, la nota que faltaba en la vida de Marinette no era Adrián, pues ya se tenían el uno al otro y, con el tiempo, no dudaba que terminarían juntos. Marinette no necesitaba a nadie para estar completa ni tampoco podía permitir que fuera una mera nota de la vida de alguien. Marinette sería para siempre, a los ojos de Luka, la más sincera de las melodías, una chica extraordinaria que, como una nota clara, le había permitido escuchar, por fin, la canción de su vida, que ya nunca volvería a estar vacía.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que os haya gustado!  
Me encantaría recibir vuestros comentarios y cositas que podría mejorar.  
También estoy buscando lectores beta, así que si alguien está interesado, comentadme.  
¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
